


Pumpkin Spice

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Dancing, Dating, Drinking, First Dates, Getting Together, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Road Trip, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: “Would you care to dance?” Ignis asks, putting out his hand.“I don’t really know how to dance,” Prompto admits, feeling his stomach lurch. This is probably the part of the night where Ignis starts realizing Prompto isn’t nearly sophisticated enough for him.To his surprise, Ignis just beams at him, “You’re in luck, because I’m a fantastic lead.”Prompto takes Ignis to a Halloween-themed bar in downtown Insomnia for their first date.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> In anticipation of October 1st, here’s some Halloween content for you! I put up my Halloween decorations in mid-July, but I assume Halloween season starts in October for everyone else? 🙈 Anyway, hope you enjoy these boys bein’ cute! 🎃 👻

It’s not even that Ignis doesn’t return Prompto’s increasingly obvious feelings for him. Noctis’s best friend is loyal, gorgeous, and unbelievably cute. In his scarce free time, he fantasizes about how much sweeter life might be with Prompto by his side.

The problem is that Ignis doesn’t have enough _time_ to date anyone, especially not someone as vibrant and social as Prompto. He’s sure Prompto would feel neglected by him, even if he would never admit it.

Ignis prefers to imagine him with someone more spontaneous and unburdened, and Ignis can’t be that. He has too much to accomplish and so little time.

Ignis is tired, piles of paperwork surround him. He’s got about a billion things on his mind, some trivial, some vitally important, making his defenses unusually weakened when he hears a timid knock on his partially closed office door.

“Uh, hey Iggy. It’s me. Prompto. Heh. I was gonna ask if maybe we could talk for a sec?”

Ignis takes a deep breath. Even though he knows he shouldn’t be taking a social visit when he has so much to do, he reasons that Prompto is Noctis’s best friend, so he’s important by default. 

He does not admit to himself that Prompto’s mere presence, and especially his smile, always makes Ignis’s workload feel lighter.

“Of course,” Ignis agrees.

Prompto appears in his gym clothes. They’re loose-fitting and worn out. Ignis thinks about offering to patch up the small hole near the shoulder, but he knows Prompto will resist the help, and he doesn’t have the energy to insist, even if he knows Prompto will relent with enough coaxing.

Despite his casual appearance, Ignis can’t help but admire how attractive Prompto is. It’s the way his hair falls in his face and the fact that he’s wearing his black-framed glasses, which Ignis has always found hopelessly endearing, and he’s bouncing on the balls of his feet, giving away that he’s nervous about whatever he’s got to say.

“You can sit if you’d like,” Ignis offers.

Prompto glances at the chair, insists it’s fine, and bounces some more.

Finally, in a burst of anxious energy, he speaks. “Hey Iggy, there’s, um, this Halloween pop-up bar opening up downtown, and I thought since _you_ like horror movies, and _I_ like horror movies, maybe I could take you there, and we could, like grab a drink. Well, I would _buy_ the drinks because it would be like a...date,” he finishes, peeking up at Ignis as his face turns bright red.

Ignis feels like he takes too long to respond. Excuses flit through his head— _I’m busy, I don’t drink much, you’re Noctis’s best friend, I could never be the kind of partner you deserve._

“I apologize, Prompto, but I’ve got so much work to do, I simply couldn’t make the time.”

Prompto’s posture droops momentarily, but he picks himself up pretty quickly and offers a conciliatory smile. “Yeah, okay. I shouldn’t have even asked. I know you’re super busy.”

“I wish I could,” Ignis insists, devastated by Prompto’s glum expression.

“Dude, you don’t have to say another word. I knew it was a long-shot, so...I just hope it doesn’t make things awkward that I asked?” he says timidly scratching the back of his neck.

“They’re not awkward, I assure you,” Ignis tries to offer a smile even as his heart sinks. In an ideal world, he would say an enthusiastic yes and bring flowers to their date and kiss Prompto on his doorstep at night’s end, but he’s sure there’s someone out there much more suited to Prompto than him. He forces himself to stick to his resolve, but it appears Prompto is determined to weaken it.

“Okay, well...I just...even though I know you’re like _way_ outta my league and stuff, I just kinda wanted to say that I think you’re really cute, and anyone you want to date is super lucky. I just...I know I’m probably making it _more_ awkward now, but sometimes I feel like you don’t even know how awesome or hot you are, and I just wanted you to know that I think you’re really nice and you just have this way about you that’s really charming, and now I kinda feel creepy because you said you weren’t interested and then I said all that, but I’ve wanted to say that for a while, and now I’m gonna go, and please just forget that. I mean, _remember it,_ because it’s true, but forget I’m the one who told you, kay?”

Ignis watches as Prompto does exactly as threatened, slipping out of his office with one last brief look.

He hears Prompto’s footsteps retreat down the hallway, and he sits in his office for a full minute before he dials Prompto’s number.

“Sorry again, Iggy. I know I messed that up, but—“

“I’m the one who’s sorry,” Ignis interrupts. “Your offer was very flattering, and I’d like to take you up on it.”

“If it’s just ‘cause you feel bad for me—“

“It’s not because I feel bad, Prompto. I…” Ignis thinks about admitting everything he feels, but he’s not sure he should be getting Prompto’s hopes up, so he says, “I’d like to see that bar.”

“Yeah,” Prompto says, his tone revealing a hint of disappointment at what Ignis _didn’t_ say before he’s back to his usual, eager self. “You’ll love it! And it doesn’t have to be like a _date_ date. We can just go as friends, or...whatever.”

There’s so much Ignis would like to say, fears of Prompto’s he could assuage by telling him he’s one of the most precious and endearing beings Ignis has ever beheld, but instead he says, “I look forward to it.”

“Okay, cool, so I’ll meet you there on Friday at like 7?”

“If you’re planning to take the bus, I won’t allow it. I’ll pick you up at 6:30.”

“Okay, Iggy. Thanks for...thanks.”

“My pleasure,” Ignis says before they say their goodbyes and Ignis hangs up the phone.

He takes a moment to remind himself of all the reasons they shouldn’t _really_ date before he gets back to his paperwork, even as he grins thinking of Prompto bouncing on his heels, working up all his courage to give Ignis the honor of asking him on a date. 

The outing might be a bad idea given how much tenderness he feels at the memory, but it’s too late now. He’s committed, and Ignis never breaks a social engagement.

* * *

Prompto is freaking out. Even though he keeps reminding himself it’s not a _date_ date, and even though Ignis tried really hard to tell Prompto he doesn’t _actually_ like him, he still can’t help hoping that maybe he can somehow convince Ignis that he could be a really good boyfriend.

Maybe he’s not as smart as Iggy or as put together or important or...damn. Ignis is so out of his league, it’s kinda upsetting if he thinks about it too hard...but it’s just the way Ignis looks at him sometimes that makes Prompto wonder if he might feel the same way.

Maybe he thinks Prompto’s cute, but he’d be embarrassed to be seen with him in public. Prompto isn’t exactly on Ignis’s level, not even close, but if Ignis would let him, Prompto would try to better himself. He’d say _dude_ less and improve his manners and even dress better if it’s what Ignis wanted. He’d do anything he could to keep Ignis happy and make him proud to call Prompto his boyfriend.

Still, it’s probably just his overactive imagination telling him Ignis likes him back. Wouldn’t be the first time he imagined someone had a crush on him who didn’t and probably won’t be the last.

Either way, the opportunity to have Ignis all to himself for an entire evening is an awesome one, and he doesn’t intend to waste it. He’ll make sure Iggy has a great time, maybe even so great a time he’ll be asking Prompto for a second date. But he’s getting ahead of himself again. 

He’s gotta act cool and calm and not give Ignis any reason to think he’s embarrassing, which is kinda hard when Prompto is clumsy and dorky and overly excitable. 

But at least he’s determined to try, because sometimes when he’s watching Ignis—just when he’s cooking or straightening up Noct’s apartment or hunched over some paperwork, he thinks Ignis deserves someone, and he kinda thinks he’d be a good fit. He can chop vegetables and clean and give stellar back rubs, at least Noct thinks so. 

He knows how to make Ignis laugh and get him to stop stressing out, and he would be a total pushover in bed and do absolutely whatever Ignis wanted. 

Now he’s thinking about Ignis shirtless in the training room throwing around knives, and it is _not_ the time for that. He’s gotta pick out a stellar outfit.

He chooses his black skinny jeans because they’re the least frayed at the kneecaps, and a tight-fitting, sleeveless shirt with a silver outline of the Bride of Frankenstein because he knows Ignis loves all the Universal horror classics as much as he does. He wears a sleeveless leather jacket over it, because he wants to keep his arms on display because he’s been busting ass in Crownsguard training, and he wants Ignis to know that.

He slips on his boots and decides he looks pretty decent. He’s sure Ignis will look better, but that’s nothing new.

He waits outside his front door because he can’t stand peering out the window every few seconds. The anticipation is too much.

Ignis pulls up, and to Prompto’s surprise, gets out of the car to open his door for him. He’s wearing perfectly tailored gray slacks and a dark purple shirt and looking every bit as handsome as Prompto expected. 

“Wow, thanks,” Prompto says as he steps inside. He can’t help but notice that Ignis smells absolutely amazing.

They keep the conversation pretty standard on the drive over, talking about Noct and Crownsguard training, and then Prompto brings up horror movies, and he sees Ignis’s face light up.

They flit through different genres and compare favorites, from monster movies to foreign films to ghost stories. Prompto is kinda surprised to find out Ignis likes found footage films since they’re usually low budget and kinda hokey, but Ignis happily surprises him over and over again with his stellar taste in horror films. Prompto starts making a mental list of all his favorites Ignis hasn’t seen and vice versa, hoping maybe they can watch those movies on future dates.

Ignis pays to park in a garage even though Prompto protests the high price. Ignis explains his car is royal property, and he can get it all reimbursed, but Prompto is sure he’s just saying that so Prompto won’t insist on paying him back, which is actually really sweet of him because Prompto doesn’t have much money anyway.

They present their IDs and enter the bar together, and it’s _freaking awesome_ inside. A mix of purple and orange lighting over cobwebs and mummies in coffins and a life-size recreation of The Creature from the Black Lagoon. There’s multiple, themed rooms to explore, and pumpkins everywhere. 

Prompto beams when he sees the entranced expression on Ignis’s face as he takes it all in.

“This is very cool,” Ignis says, using a word Prompto hardly ever hears him use, making it even more special.

They approach the bar, and it’s still early enough that they’re able to find two seats next to each other. They look over the menu to discover the drinks are all themed—Witch’s Brew, Vampire Bite, The Undertaker. 

Ignis chooses a pumpkin spice martini, and Prompto picks a candy corn drink because it looks pretty and appears to have a high alcohol content. He’s not trying to get wasted or anything, but loosening up a bit wouldn’t hurt. Having a gorgeous guy like Ignis sitting next to him and knowing Prompto is the one who asked _him_ out, and he said yes, even if it’s just as friends, is all a little overwhelming, and he still can’t quite believe it’s real.

“So, uh, are you gonna dress up for Halloween?” Prompto asks.

“I used to every year when I attended the Amicitia’s famed Halloween parties, but I confess I haven’t been in a number of years. It’s a pity,” he says, gently spinning the stem of his martini glass, “I’ve always loved Halloween.”

“So why _don’t_ you go?”

“I suppose it’s because I’m always working. I _do_ worry sometimes that I don’t take enough time for myself or my interests, let alone make time for all my friends, yourself included.”

Prompto is pretty surprised to hear such a candid confession from Ignis who is usually so professional, even with his friends. He rarely complains about being stressed or working too hard. 

“Aww,” Prompto says, patting Ignis on the shoulder, “You give us plenty of time. We all know you’re busy.”

Ignis takes a sip of his drink. “Oh my. It’s delicious!” he grins. “Would you like to try?”

He hands the glass to Prompto, and there’s a thrill he feels when their fingers touch, and an even bigger one in the intimacy of sharing a drink.

“It’s good,” Prompto agrees. “Wanna try mine?”

Ignis takes the small goblet in hand and takes a sip. “Mmm, very sweet,” he comments, “I’m not surprised it’s the one you chose.”

His grin conceals whether or not it’s a compliment because he’s implying _Prompto_ is sweet or because he knows Prompto loves sweets, but either way, it’s flattering, so Prompto grins back. He takes a sip himself and enjoys the warmth that floods his system. He’s pleased to discover it’s a stiff drink. 

Ignis looks down at Prompto’s chest, admiring his shirt. “I adore that movie,” he comments.

“Yeah, uh, I remember that,” Prompto says, feeling a little nervous like maybe it’s weird to know as much as he knows about Ignis. He tries to pay attention to all his friends like that, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t give special attention to Ignis’s preferences. 

“Ah right. I believe I remember that conversation. That’s when I found out your were also a lover of the classics,” Ignis smiles.

Prompto smiles back, because he’s totally stoked that Ignis remembered that, and he’s really glad he chose this place. He’s feeling the alcohol thrum in his veins, and it might be his imagination, but Ignis looks a little flushed himself. He surprises Prompto again when he downs the rest of his drink in a single, long sip.

“Shall we do another round?” Ignis asks. “This one on me, of course.”

Eventually, they’re on round three of drinks, slowly making their way down the menu, when Prompto starts to realize that he’s tipsy, and Ignis just might be too. It was a little hard to tell at first. Two drinks in, and Ignis still had perfect posture and seemed to have his usual wits about him, but by the time the last round arrived, Prompto could sense Ignis was feeling it by the way he leaned in really close when they talked.

Soon the DJ arrives onstage wearing a skeleton costume with matching make-up and begins the first song, an old, kinda creepy-sounding swing song, just as they finish the last of their drinks.

“Would you care to dance?” Ignis asks, putting out his hand. 

Prompto takes his hand on instinct, but stops Ignis from leading him away from their seats. “I don’t really know how to dance,” he admits, feeling his stomach lurch. This is probably the part of the night where Ignis starts realizing Prompto isn’t nearly sophisticated enough for him.

To his surprise, Ignis just beams at him, “You’re in luck, because I’m a fantastic lead.”

Prompto laughs at his confidence and the swagger in his walk. It’s a different side of Ignis than he’s used to, but it’s super charming.

“So, uhhh, what do I _do?”_ Prompto asks.

“Just stay loose and follow my lead,” Ignis says, putting an arm around Prompto’s waist while their hands remain clasped.

The intimacy of it is a bit shocking to Prompto at first, but then Ignis starts to guide him, and if Prompto had to describe it, he’d say it was like magic, like floating on a cloud, wondrous physical sensations achieved without conscious effort, because Ignis is just that good. He’s so good that Prompto feels like maybe he’s alright at dancing too. He mimics what he can of Ignis’s moves, but mostly just allows Ignis to spin and dip him. He smiles and giggles and falls into Ignis’s arms over and over. 

When the song is done, a more modern one with a techno beat comes on, and Prompto fully expects Ignis to return to the bar, but Ignis stays there dancing with his arms up in the air like a total goofball, and Prompto feels totally at ease showing Ignis all his silliest (and favorite) dance moves.

After a few more songs, Ignis recommends they take a tour of the bar. He takes Prompto by the hand and leads him to small alcove away from the bustle of the dance floor. Before Prompto can even take in the scenery, he feels Ignis pressing him gently against the wall, Ignis’s soft and insistent lips on his, as a hand wraps behind his neck.

It’s over too soon, and Prompto feels a little dizzy.

“Apologies,” Ignis says. “I should’ve asked you first.”

“I woulda said yes,” Prompto says before he pulls Ignis back towards him by the waist. 

“You’re entirely lovely,” Ignis says, and Prompto stares at Ignis and thinks he can’t believe it. His plan worked. Ignis is kinda into him. Ignis kissed _him_ first. He’s the one who turned it from a friend date into more.

“Yeah, well, guess I could say you’re entirely lovely too,” Prompto says. 

They stay for a while longer. They don’t get anymore drinks, but they do steal a few kisses and dance a bit more, and then when the club is picking up at full speed and getting so busy they can barely walk around, Ignis asks if Prompto would like to return to his apartment for a late-night snack, and Prompto feels like his heart is gonna speed right out of his chest. 

They exit onto the relatively quiet street, only hearing the fading blast of music behind them and the chatter of people walking past.

“I’m sorry to say that I may have drank too much to drive us home, but I’ll call us a cab, and I can get my car tomorrow. I’m probably fine to drive, but I’d rather not risk it.”

“For sure,” Prompto says absentmindedly ‘cause he’s still pretty stuck on the part where Ignis invited him over.

They get in the back of the cab, and Prompto likes the way Ignis’s hand reaches across the middle seat to take his, and he sees the little smile on Ignis’s face, a smile that _he_ put there, and feels proud.

When they arrive, Ignis holds his hand all the way to the door.

“Grilled cheese, okay?” Ignis asks as they enter the kitchen. “I don’t think I can manage much more in my present state.”

“Hell yeah,” Prompto says, though he’s a little surprised since Ignis usually insists on making dishes Prompto can’t even pronounce.

Ignis invites Prompto to look through his DVD collection, and he picks _Bride of Frankenstein,_ and they sit on the couch to watch it, and Prompto tells Ignis how delicious the grilled cheese is after every single bite, and Ignis tells him how it’s really nothing, and he’ll make him something better next time. 

_Next time._ Prompto feels hope well in his chest. 

He’s floored when Ignis invites him to stay the night, insisting Prompto can sleep next to him, assuring him he’ll be a perfect gentleman. Prompto kinda wishes he _wouldn’t_ be, but he already suspected Iggy would be the kinda person to do things slow and do them right, and he’s totally cool with that. 

Curled up in Ignis’s arms is exactly the kind of place he always dreamed of being anyway. Prompto closes his eyes and thinks about how much fun they had—the drinking, the dancing and, best of all, the kissing.

He tries not to worry about the fact that Ignis only warmed up to him after a few drinks, like maybe he thinks Prompto’s cute, but it’s just as he feared, in the sober light of day, Prompto will not be good enough for him. He starts to worry—panic, actually—that Ignis will wake up tomorrow and tell him super politely in his really sexy voice that it’s best they don’t go on another date.

He gently strokes the arm that’s wrapped across his chest and thinks that even if it’s just for one night, he’s really glad he got a date with Ignis, and since Ignis doesn’t really date ever, as far as he knows at least, it’s pretty special that Prompto was able to get him out at all.

He knows it might never happen again, so he falls asleep to the tickle of Iggy’s soft breathing on his neck and the warmth of his body against his back, grateful for every second.

* * *

It’s quite a surprise to find Prompto curled up next to him, still fast asleep, until the memories come flooding back—the drinking, the dancing, the kissing. It feels almost unreal. 

Thanks to all the water Prompto insisted he drink, Ignis only has a light headache that he’s sure will disappear as soon as he has his morning coffee.

He’s still not quite sure what to do with the man sleeping beside him, dressed in just his boxers and one of Ignis’s oversized t-shirts and looking all the more alluring for it.

He tries to imagine telling Prompto, after everything that happened last night, that he _doesn’t_ want to date him after all, and he just knows he can’t do it. He decides he’ll just state his case, lay out the reasons he may not be the best choice, and let Prompto decide. 

He tries not to think about what he’ll do if Prompto says no. Instead, he smiles as he looks down at Prompto’s blonde hair spread out on the pillow. He can’t help but bend down and smooth it back, placing a gentle kiss on his temple.

Prompto wakes then, blinks a little before his eyes go wide.

“Oh! Uh, hey Iggy. Sorry I’m in your bed!”

He makes to get up, but Ignis stops him.

“I invited you to spend the night, didn’t I?” he asks, wondering if Prompto drank more than he was letting on.

“Well, uh, yeah, but you were just drunk, right?”

“Just a little tipsy,” Ignis clarifies, giving Prompto a searching look, which he evades. Ignis continues, “I had a really nice time last night.”

“Me too,” Prompto says, but he looks miserable, and Ignis is a little flummoxed. He feels his stomach sink. He thought they’d had some special moments, but perhaps Prompto decided somewhere in the course of the night that he didn’t want to date Ignis after all. Prompto seemed like he was having fun, but maybe it was in a purely friendly way, or maybe Ignis’s judgment was clouded by the alcohol. 

“Well…” Ignis clears his throat, not entirely sure what to say next, wondering if it’s best to give Prompto an out or simply confess his feelings as he’d intended.

“Ya know what, Iggy? It’s cool. You don’t even have to say anything. If you just wanna be friends, I’m totally cool with it. Seriously.”

“Is that what _you_ want?” Ignis asks, reluctant to show his disappointment and make Prompto backtrack out of pity. He knows Prompto hates to disappoint.

“No, Iggy. I really like you, and I wanna date you, for real, but I know you probably think I’m not right for you. The thing is, I think I could be a good boyfriend if you gave me a chance. I wouldn’t have asked you out in the first place if I didn’t think that. I know maybe you deserve someone better, but I don’t think anyone could care about you more or understand everything you go through to keep Noct safe.”

“No,” Ignis muses, “I don’t believe they could... Prompto, you’ve inspired me to state my case as well. I know I’m very busy and quite occupied with Noctis’s affairs, and that unfortunately won’t change. I won’t always be available for dates, but I promise to do my best to make you a priority. I’m just worried you’ll find me neglectful.”

“Nooo way, Iggy. You’re super thoughtful, and you go out of the way for me all the time, even as just a friend. I know you’d be an amazing boyfriend, and I promise I’ll understand if you have to put Noct first. He’s my best friend anyway.”

“I know,” Ignis says, “I think you’re correct. We may just be perfect for one another.”

Prompto’s smile is beautiful and warm, and Ignis follows through on his urge to kiss him before offering to make breakfast. Prompto dutifully helps him with preparing the food, and Ignis is happy to find he makes quite a talented kitchen assistant.

They sit down to eat, and Prompto is all chatter, listing off all the many places they could go on dates and how they _have to_ start a horror movie night, and Ignis grins through it all. 

“You’re going to Gladio’s Halloween party this year, by the way,” Prompto says. “As your boyfriend, I can’t let you skip it. What do you think we should dress up as? Awww, we can do couples costumes! Frankenstein and his bride. No! Something from the _Halloween_ franchise? I promise I’ll pick something awesome.”

Ignis is sure he’s made the right decision. Life will indeed be much sweeter with Prompto by his side.

  
  



End file.
